Nuclear Aftermath
by Kylandor
Summary: In the Year 2010, Earth is suddenly attacked by Humans from another planet 823 lightyears away, Ray Zenji, a teenage resident from California encounters a wounded specialist from the enemy's side. T for Post-Nuclear Themes and heavy Violence.
1. Snowfall

Chapter One - Snowfall

* * *

The snow was falling in San Francisco, this never happened to the boy's experience normally, but these times were not normal, it was one month after the flash and he was already forced to leave for new food, the surrounding landscape was that of a post-apocalyptic Movie, but this was indeed the aftermath of a nuclear attack, one which the Earth had hoped to avoid, but it has occurred, the boy continued to rummage around the city, holding tightly a M92F Beretta as he checked alleys and destroyed buildings, he sometimes heard screams of pain, and gunfire in the distance, he tried to avoid this, as it was the fighting of The Terran Resistance, and them... those horrible mass-murderers who started the war, who caused the flash.

Suddenly, the gunfire became closer, and closer, and the boy had not left the store he was rummaging in, suddenly it was close enough to also hear the sounds of the energy weapons they used... he knew the resistance was losing the fight, and he was about to be in a crossfire...

The Boy rushed towards the basement with his gun drawn, where he encountered the person he would spend the next six months with, though an enemy, he would soon find a friend, and ally...

* * *

Thus begins his tales of Pain, and Suffering...

* * *

I was rummaging through the store when I heard the shots more often, and louder, when I heard those zaps and blurvs, I rushed to the basement, Pistol Drawn and aimed, safety off, and my Ka-Bar knife held at the grip, I walked in to find a girl about my age, in their uniform, with pink hair, a flower decoration, and a bleeding bullet wound on her leg, she had a laser pistol, probably an officer's model on her hip holstered, she was startled by my appearance, I dare not lower my gun for she may just kill me as her friends and nation had killed four billion people in nuclear fire...

I slowly closed the door with my gun still pointed, it was apparent the bleeding was getting worse, though I had such a hatred for her, I also remembered she was human like I was, despite not being born on this world, my religion also demanded to help fellow humans, so I had no choice but to aid her wound, it would both make my life worse, and better... but also would spell the future... of Earth, had I shot her that day, we would all have been doomed...

I write these Memories into my book so that you do not repeat the mistake I have made, and only repeat the choices that had good outcomes, for if this should happen again, which I believe so, you will have a chance...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note:

The story will switch from First Person storytelling to third person storytelling depending on the circumstances..

Have fun reading and reviewing


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two - Revelations

* * *

The boy held his gun tightly as he sidestepped from the door, the girl stared into his eyes and saw pure hatred, she looked down and said in English "If you're going to shoot me, please shoot me so that I die instantly..." she closed her eyes and waited...

The boy made no speach, and heard immediately the sounds of footsteps and gunfire inside the store, he then heard fewer gunshots, and more energy weapon sounds, suddenly the gunshots stopped, the resistance was defeated here, the door handle rattled, and the boy walked behind the door so as to not be detected when they opened it, and they did, suddenly six men rushed in to find their wounded comrade, eyes closed, all of them being in their late 30s, males in white/black and gold uniforms, but their fast entry was also a fast demise as the boy opened fire, killing all six in 10 seconds, they dropped dead from the bullets, the boy had used 6 of his 15 rounds, he rushed to the door, gun aimed and saw 2 of them, he fired without hesitation and took them down, he slammed the door and stole a laser rifle from a dead enemy, he holstered his pistol and said "Open your eyes, I'm not going to kill you."

The girl opened her eyes and saw the boy bandaging her leg wound, the bullet had apparently gone through and was not lodged in, the boy then said "Ray Zenji, you?"

The girl did not expect him to be friendly, but quickly noticed six of her dead comrades and then realised he may intend to use her as a hostage, she then slowly and softly said "Milfeulle Sakuraba."

* * *

Ruins of San Francisco

* * *

I quickly pulled Milfeulle up and told her to move ahead of me, getting out of here alive meant keeping her alive, plus she is in no position to fight at this moment, killing her would be murder, I then proceeded to disarm her of the holstered pistol, and I stuffed it in my backpack, I kept the Laser rifle pointed ahead of her and not at her, she didn't have to know that, she co-operated and walked up as fast as she could, which was a slow limp, but when we were in the store, there were four soldiers aiming their laser rifles, but they hesitated at Milfeulle's sight, she probably was high rank, one carelessly said "She's from the angel troupe.." it was then I knew she was from those Specialists who destroyed several attempts at air supremacy by the remainder of the United States Air Force a few days after the flash, I did not hesitate in sidestepping and opening fire, taking them down before they could re-act, their armor was more effective against energy weapons then bullets, so I made sure to hit them in the head, I was surprised that there was no bleeding, the laser must have been hot enough to cauterize the wound it made quickly, they just fell dead after the small blue flash from the weapon, I told Milfeulle to proceed ahead, she hesitated then did so, after seeing four of her comrades die in 6 seconds from some kid who obviously wasn't military, I did not blame her.

* * *

They walked down the street littered with crashed cars, burnt clothes and occasionally a skeleton, during the Flash the city was highly active, causing the entire city to be littered with the corpses of some one million people, the closer to ground zero, the less corpses, because they were simply vaporized... Ray slowly walked as if forcing Milfeulle to look at what her people had brought on Earth, after hours of walking, they came to a small makeshift shelter, this was Ray's place of residence, his only harbor from the snowfall, he had cardboard boxes placed to keep the snow from entering his self-made tent, to limit radiation exposure, the rest of the shelter was simply hammered and taped wood, covered by a blue tarp which acted as a heat shield, possible not to keep heat out but to prevent Infared tracking from ships in orbit to locate any fires he lit...

Ray then said "In case I ever found another wanderer, I kept three extra beds here, you will take one of them, if I find more on my travels you will be on the ground, half the wanderers suffer from acute radiation poisoning, so I keep the boxes there to limit the snow's entry, I managed to find thousands in the building here, I won't have to worry about radiation for a while, I've already suffered enough, that uniform of yours de-irradiates an area of 15 feet, with you along I might be able to filter the snow into drinkable water...

Milfeulle looks around at the alley the tent is in, as Ray walks in he begins to move stuff around, a large collection of firearms is inside his sanctuary, mainly heavy weapons such as an M60, an Ak-47 and an M4a1 with a 40mm grenade launcher attached and some small arms such as a P90, M1911 Colt .45 and a SPAS 12 which has police markings on it, Ray also moves the ammo over then lets Milfuelle inside the tent, on the other side, Ray begins removing the firing pins of his weapons and places them in a box which he locks and puts the key in his backpack, as for the Laser Rifle, he keeps it and plans on sleeping with it held, as it does not use a firing pin.

Milfuelle then says "How many places are like this?"

Ray then says "You spent your life in high altitude fighting the USAF so I bet this is your first ground assignment, this is what every city looks like, the smaller ones were wiped off the face of the Earth, your friends made sure they targeted every single civilian population center, every city, town and village, only small un-modernized gatherings probably got away with being nuked, mainly because they don't show up in the night sky, so the Amazon, and parts of Africa are free of most radiation, atmospheric radiation made rain which was a blessing become a curse, the entire planet is in a nuclear holocaust because of you and your friends!"

Milfuelle looks down and says nothing. Ray thinks in his mind "Probably they withheld information and only intrusted it to high military and ground officals, figures as no human populace would promote the mass use of strategic theatre nuclear weaponry..."

* * *

Nightfall

* * *

- Knock Knock Knock -

Ray got up and aimed the laser rifle forward, turning on the flashlight he strapped to it not long ago, there stood two wanderers, people who survived the Flash and lived in struck cities, causing them to wander from their homes when food went dry, or when they started getting sick from eating and drinking, a sign that your house had been irradiated to a point where your refrigerator was not a shield against it...

Ray then said "Names?". The largest of the two, a boy in his late teens with orange hair, in a white lab coat and wearing purple lab gloves said "Dexter.", the smaller, a girl, also in her late teens with a green shirt with a flower on it said "June Lee."

Ray lowered his Laser rifle and said "Ray Zenji, this here is Milfeulle Sakuraba, a new friend of mine so to speak.", Dexter looked around and noticed that she was away from all the weapons, then as the light got a little better he noticed her Uniform, Dexter slowly reached for his coat pocket when Ray said "Don't worry, she's harmless."

Dexter took the strangers word partially, and unbuttoned the pocket, but did nothing else afterwards, he sat down on one of the three makeshift beds, June got on the one closest to Milfeulle, June's only thing that could even possibly be a weapon was a strange Chinese bracelet on her left wrist. Ray reached into his backpack and pulled out some Hostess Twinkies, then said "Hungry? bout the only thing I found around here that is edible, or rather not irradiated." Dexter then said "Yes, please."

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Ray woke up and noticed Dexter was standing outside, Dexter turned around and said "I'm heading to a place called Bellwood, in the badlands, you interested?"  
Ray then said "Anything to get away from here, the Resistance is losing control of California, they had a military encampment not far from here that used to give out food and water to wanderers and tell them how much the war progressed, last time I checked about oh, five days ago, it was over-run and occupied by Transvaal forces..."

Dexter then said "Aight, lets get moving, Bellwood is in New Mexico about 19 miles from Roswell, we have a long walk."

Ray got up and put the firing pins in his weapons, half he strapped to himself, the other half he told Dexter and June to carry, after they were done packing, Ray got up and lifted his newly acquired Laser Rifle up, and tapped Milfeulle on the leg with the barrel, waking her up.

Milfeulle woke up and got up slowly, being half asleep she asked for water, when Ray gave her a bottled water, the world came back to her, she remembered the sight of the death litterered streets.

* * *

As they were walking out of the alley suddenly six Metal Gear Gekko jumped down and opened fire on a Transvaal Armored force that was crossing the road, Ray and the others hid behind the wall and Dexter whispered "The Gekko are on Search and destroy, their probably Canadian, with that laser rifle of yours they'll think your Transvaal, stay hidden."

Ray then said "I figured, besides those Gekko are no match for an armored company."

The Gekko unleashed a barrage of ammunition on the Transvaal tank, seeking to take it out first, the .50 caliber Incendinary ammunition did absolutely nothing to it, and the Transvaal men got out of the tank, it was an APC.

The Transvaal weapons quickly chewed through the Gekko's armor, their repulsorlift [hover] APC fired a blue blob of plasma, causing a blue explosion destroying the Gekko, within one minute, all six gekko were obliterated and the Transvaal began crossing again, heading right for the alley's sight range, Ray then said "They'll see us, I got this, care to watch the bright side of your genocidal attack Milfeulle?" Milfeulle could not think of a bright side, so she payed attention to what Ray was about to show her, he dropped his rifle and rushed out into the open, Dexter slapped his own face and said "Idiot is going to die."

* * *

The Transvaal saw the heavily armed civilian and simply shouted "Are you crazy kid, this is an Armored Company!" in English, this angered Ray who began to run faster then what is considered humanly possible.

Ray shouted "Think again!" as he jumped up and quickly grabbed a P90 and took out half the company in 4 seconds, the remaining soldiers snapped back to the world and turned around, opening fire, but Ray's speed made it impossible to aim accurately, though he was fast, a laser is faster, but he was too fast for them to keep up and aim properly, Ray jumped behind one of the men and fired six shots with the P90, then jumped again to avoid two men turning around, before they realised it, there was 3 bullets in each of them, Ray then slammed his fist into the back of the tank, causing it to be enveloped in a yellow electric voltage, which caused it to shatter and explode, the remaining four men dropped their guns and ran, but Ray showed no mercy and simply holstered his P90 and took out an M60, opening fire and gunning down the runners. With the entire company destroyed by one kid, he said loudly "Prolonged Radiation exposure, if survived, causes Psychological evolution at a extremely fast pace."

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Memories

Chapter Three - Memories

* * *

One Month Ago, San Francisco, California, USA.

* * *

The City was full of life as it was a Monday, everybody hated Mondays, the end of the weekend meant work work, school and other Daily Obligations you had a break from on Sat and Sun, but walking amidst a busy crowd was a lost teenager, probably separated from his guardians due to the intense amount of people, searching around he noticed something was wrong with the sky, there was a white streak coming straight down at a fast pace, for some unknown reason he ducked into a parking lot nearby and rushed to a staircase, and ran down it as fast as he could, he reached the lowest floor when a large explosion was heard, immediately he felt a crushing feeling in his back, and was sent flying into the wall, he was not far from ground zero and if he had not been in one of those new earthquake strengthened Parking Lots, he'd have been vaporized, six hours passed before he woke up, bleeding from the arm which was sliced open, he grasped his left arm and screamed in pain, the world came to around him which was a dusty ruined building full of debris, some cars that were partially destroyed had their alarms going off, because their doors where smashed open by the force of the explosion, the boy struggled to break out of the rubble when he heard some people shouting and running down the alleyway, to be gunned down by some futuristic robot with a revolving laser cannon, immediately the boy ducked under the rubble to hide, it did no good, as the machine's infrared spotted him and it rushed at him with some strange large dagger, it should have shot at him, in a fit of rage the boy jumped at an inhuman distance pumped full of adrenaline and pure hatred, he smashed his wounded left arm into the glass window of the cockpit and his fist went through the throat of the female pilot, he jumped off the mech which fell lifeless, shocked and horrified he screamed, after a minute he came to, realising it was self defense, he worked his way into the cockpit throwing out the corpse, the words in the mech's computers were in Japanese, which he recognized due to his liking of anime, he reached for a strange looking pistol and noticed it too was covered in Japanese Kanji, unable to read it he pulled the trigger at the corpse and saw a streak of blue light strike through the dead woman's neck, he put the pistol in his brown Aviation jacket's pocket [he always like military-ish clothing] and pushed a random button, the computer spoke Japanese before saying something in English, "Name..."

* * *

It asked me my name, in English, I know it spoke Japanese, I watch Naruto enough to get the grasp on what their language sounds like, but the Japanese don't have these things, I said "Ray Zenji" an alias I use for some games, though my name is Ray, my last name ain't Zenji, but you already know that name due to the book's author name, I won't say it twice, anyway, the machine spoke more Japanese, then a timer placed on the screen, from ten and counting down, self destruct I assumed, I rushed out the shattered window and landed on the pilot's corpse, despite my wounded Arm I rushed away from the mech which exploded in fit of blue fire, probably polarized Ions, I grabbed the laser pistol I took from it and it was blinking, I tossed it away and it also exploded, suddenly the corpse exploded as well, probably some type of safety program to ensure we don't get their technology, no worries, the dead men had M9 Berettas, probably gang members, I saw tattoos but couldn't describe what they where, it was in Spanish, despite being half Mexican I never liked my ancestor country, my home is America, and its in America I would make my stand until I would eventually wander south, way south. Nothing burned more then the pain in my arm, sliced open, probably infected by a steel bar flown by the force of the Nuclear Blast, like I was, if it was nuclear, I grabbed the gun and ammo on one of the guys, the other man's equipment was scorched by the Energy weapons the machine used, the gun and ammo was useless, well I did have a Gun, and seven clips of 9mm ammo, 15 each, I proceeded to take the ramp out, and I saw a large amount of police fighting a single machine, their M16's, MP-5s and M92Fs did absolutely nothing, the thing rushed at them with some kind of wings that where acting as jets, with a steel dagger, I think its steel, it sliced them open, would've been me if I wasn't so angry, my wound burnt more, so I took my Ka-Bar knife which I foolishly brought with me, a mistake that became a blessing, I sliced one of the dead man's sleeves off and made a makeshift Tourniquet or whatever it is called, my arm soon became unmoving, probably had no blood in it, good thing I'm Right handed, I made my way outside after so many debris littered ramps, the Machine I Mentioned, flew out the ceiling not noticing me or the burning robot behind me.

* * *

Ray walked outside to see the sky filled with large ships, he knew it was an alien invasion, he rushed around to find an alleyway, it was empty, he made residence here some time later, but for now, he was a wanderer, one with no home, one only with a gun, and hatred of his enemy.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
